


"I"

by NegativeDiva



Series: GALACTI9★SONG [1]
Category: MARGINAL#4
Genre: Friendship is magic., Gen, I just really love this song vibes, Music, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 06:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20004088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegativeDiva/pseuds/NegativeDiva
Summary: Atom has to get a song ready utill the end of the month in order to fullfill the demand of the Student Council who had gave him one last chance to let his band participate on the School Festival, while he writes the final lyrics he starts to think about how he had grown as a person thanks to this demand.





	"I"

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY!! I just know that like, Pa! Paradiso is out! And I'll just finish those one shots to finally start to write the entire fanfic! 
> 
> "I" was a great way to start this series and when I first heard it, I was literally shocked. The songs gave me so many feelings as to see how Atom had grown up and struggled to become who he is today. From that arrogant self-centered boy to just the guy who loves his friends and is extra dedicated to what he does while fullfiling his dream of being an idol together with who he loves. That's why I wanted to write something like this for him on this fanfic. Anyway! Enjoy the fanfic!
> 
> Also, please give a check on this song and cover if you didn't already! They are great!!
> 
> Song: http://marginal4.net/galacti9/other/sample_01_01.wav  
> Cover: http://marginal4.net/galacti9/images/jacket_big_01.png

Tap tap tap

The noise of the pen's edge hitting the table as if it was messuring the tempo of a song kept echoing in the room he was found right now. Nothing was coming to mind as his brown eyes kept looking deeply into those lines filled with notes... He didn't want to force right now. The redhead threw the pen on the table he was sitting and stretched his body before looking around, just one light was on and it was the light right above the table he was sitting in. 

How many time had passed?

He stood up and walked around the room to see that the TV was forgotten to be turned on, looking to the sofa he saw his friends spread all over there sleeping so peacefully he didn't even want to disturb. Between the brown haired girl and the silver haired man he found a perfect spot to sit on and so he decided to relax a bit by just sitting there and laying his head on the girl's shoulder.

Kira and Miyu had been his support over the last weeks. He didn't even know what he would do without them...

It was right on the start of this month, he and his friends at school wanted to start a band, but once they wanted to showdown their skills as musicians, the school festival subscription for the presentation had been over already. They tried to convince the Student Council members and the president thought it would be fun to let them in, however with one condition... They had to come with one new song for the festival which would be in the end of the month.

No covers allowed. It had to be an original song.

So many fights had exploded during this, he and the drummer were too hot headed to keep cool and the guitarist even thought they could just ask a friend to write the song for them, but this would count as an original song of them? Atom didn't want to give up that easily! He wanted to try!

First weekend rolled around and he invaded the apartament of Miyu in order to have a better place to write. He didn't want to stay alone while writing, as he would probably forget everything from being so focused. At some point the girl had told Kira about what was happening and both of them tagged along to help the redhead as much as they could without intervene on his desire to write the song by himself. 

The days were going away so quickly he didn't even notice when he had finally finished the song. It was like he just won the lottery. Somewhere around midnight of a tuesday and he just started to scream and woke up Kira from his nap on the sofa and then he just opened the door of Miyu's room and jumped on her bed almost crying while saying how he finished the song!

When he went to school that day, his friends were so excited to play that song! Every break they had, they would gather in the music room and play their instruments together as the melody started to play they would just start to give their opinions and the perfect music was taking form. He noticed how he and the drummer were not fighting as much as before and how he would try to avoid any conflict as much as possible, he never thought someone as hot headed as him could even chill down in the course of just two weeks.

"Atom..." the voice of the girl sounded as he felt her hand caressing his hair "Atom, wake up..."

"Hm..." with a lot of trouble he opened his eyes, did he slept at some point?

"Did you finish the lyrics?" 

He definetly didn't, but thinking now, maybe he had an idea on what to write... Maybe he could put all those thoughts he had on his head in the lyrics of their song. Yeah, their song! It was their band's song! He stood up and ran to the table again leaving the girl confused on the sofa. His rush was so much that he ended up waking up Kira as well. Both of them just looked to each other before walk to the table where Atom was sitting again and looked as his hands quickly wrote words on the paper.

"He is doing well, I guess" Kira said with a nervous laugh while trying to read what the redhead wrote "Hey, what if you change this part a bit? This is the part where you are going to sing and it seems to be in a really high note..."

"O-Oh! Thank you, Kira! You're right!!" The boy said quickly fixing what he wrote on the music sheet.

Miyu and Kira gave a look to each other and each one took a chair to sit next to Atom, helping him to fix problems on the song as they could with their understanding of music. It didn't take too long until both once again fell asleep on the table while the redhead kept fixed his eyes on the music sheet. Once his song was completed he gave a deep sigh of relief and looked to both of his friends resting after this.

He had to thank them somehow, even if he pushed them so much in order to write the song alone, they respected his decisions and didn't leave them by any matter, they were always by his side trying to help as they could. Maybe that's what the song changed on him, seeing how much Miyu and Kira had helped him to write this song even if not directly involved on the music and lyric writing made him appreciate more the friends he has. 

Atom had to thank his bandmates as well.

They had let themselves drag in this impulsive plan of his, letting themselves accept the idea of having the time of one month to present a song to the Student Council accept them in the festival and working this hard because of him. They were amazing and he finally had noticed that long ago this wasn't just a dream of his, it had became a dream of the three of them.

The redhead took a deep breath and stood up once again from his chair. It was time to make a little grateful gift for both Miyu and Kira.

Morning came, and with it Atom's screams sounded in their ears.

"You two! Wake up! You are going to be late to work!!" 

"H-Huh...?" 

"Ugh! The heck?" Kira woke up to see himself on the floor covered by a blanket, but he didn't remember sleeping on the floor... Not even next to the sofa "What is going on, Atom?"

"You guys slept last night!" The boy said putting food on the table "I didn't even know you guys had work today! I saw a message from Shy to Kira and ran to wake you up!"

"Oh crap!" the silver haired man quickly threw the blankets on the sofa where Miyu was still waking up and ran to her room to pick his things and run to work. "I'll see you guys later!"

"NO!!" Atom said blocking th door with his own body. Before Kira could even ask why he was there, he pointed to the table where he found a lot of food ready. "I didn't spend this morning finishing this to you go out without eating! Shy can wait!"

As the man disappointedly went to the table and sat on one of the chairs, followed by the brown haired girl dragging herself to the table still rolled up in a blanket, they both noticed something next to their plates. It was a small paper, like a note. Wrote in Atom's letters was a big "Thank you!" filled with drawings of little stars on it. The surprised looks of them were enough to the redhead, his smile was so big to see how both of his friends looking like they just recived the most shocking of the news. He took out from his bag the music sheets that the three of them were working together last night and with a big smile everything he said was simply:

"I finished the lyrics!"

**Author's Note:**

> Ahaha, I did iiit! So that's the first part of the one-shot series, but I really want to expand the fanfic as a whole yet! But something stucking me on doing it is the appearances of other characters from other franchises that I want to put in just to have more characters to interact and stuff, Atom's band is basically one of those problems, as you see that I didn't mention their names for one bit.
> 
> Anyway, I'll be thinking on what to do for a while and thank you so much for reading my stuff!


End file.
